<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Final Battle by VirginiasWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236223">The Final Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf'>VirginiasWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Librarians (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, My first fanfic for them in over a year, Play Fighting, also this isn't angsty like the title and description make it sound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve realizes that it may finally be time to stop fighting for the ones she loves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen, Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen/James Moriarty, Eve Baird/James Moriarty, Flynn Carsen/James Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Final Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, if you like this and want me to do more it's super important that you review and leave Kudos. As mentioned, this is the first story I've been able to write for them in over a year. I've tried, but my muse just kept wandering off like a lost puppy so show some love if you want more of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "We're being watched," Eve states as she hears the sound of approaching footsteps. Without looking away from the wall, she already knows their owner; a figure whom she once dreaded the presence of, but who has now instead become something more than even a friend, not just to her, but to Flynn as well. Even so, it is a secret role that is hidden from her librarians, and from Jenkins so she feels the need to warn that due to the watchful eyes of a security camera, James Moriarty must not embrace her, but must instead pretend to hate her guts.</p><p><br/>
 He understands the message immediately and responds with one of his own. "We are always watched, but so rarely heard. Don't you agree Duchess?" <em>Are the cameras also picking up our words?</em></p><p><br/>
 "Always seen, but never heard." <em>You can say what you want to me, but your body language has to show that you mean business.</em> Satisfied that her message has properly been relayed, Eve finally turns around to face her not quite assailant with what she hopes is an expression of cocky bliss, not over the injuries they will soon have to inflict on each other, but over what will come later when her and Flynn sneak James into their annex apartment and tend to his wounds before spending the night cocooning his body with theirs.</p><p><br/>
 "You're thinking about tonight, aren't you?" The fictional returns with his own apparently mind reading comment.</p><p><br/>
 "Shut up and fight me."</p><p><br/>
 The first few moves aren't awful, but they are awkward in a way that makes Eve worry her team will realize that something is wrong if Flynn doesn't find a way to distract them from the cameras. Finally, in frustration Eve utters the first thing that comes to mind. "Choke me."</p><p><br/>
 James blinks for a second, clearly surprised, but apparently not to the point that he can't come up with his own remark. "Now is no time to be kinky my dear."</p><p><br/>
 "I'll falter for a moment to give you a chance to get the upper hand, and I want you to grab me by the throat and pin me against the wall. Make it look like you really want to hurt me."</p><p><br/>
 Once executed, this proves to be perhaps the worst decision that Eve has made so far in this fake battle. His face is inches from hers, and his musky scent permeates her everything causing Eve to suddenly just want to give in as she has so many times before. For a second she entertains the thought of just letting her lips crash into his and maybe even allowing him to do far more sinful things to her, parking garage cameras be damned.</p><p><br/>
 Suddenly, her reverie of bliss is broken by a command from James. "Slam your forehead into my nose and twist my arm when I release you."</p><p><br/>
 Eve's brain immediately snaps back into the fight. As soon as she slams her forehead into James's nose, a torrent of inky black blood gushes out, and she immediately feels guilty. "I'm not going to twist your arm," she pauses to hiss, "but make your exit and make it look good."</p><p><br/>
-<br/>
 Hours later, after the LITs and Jenkins have settled into their evening routines, there is a knock at the back door to the annex. It is a special knock, soft enough to sound almost natural to those who aren't looking for it to be otherwise, but distinctive enough that Flynn and Eve both immediately know what it means. </p><p><br/>
 Eve only allows herself to look at James's face after they have safely managed to sneak back into the special apartment her and Flynn live in. Only a faint bruise remains on the bridge of his nose to tell of this afternoon's ordeal. Wounds heal fast for fictionals and immortals, and any patching up is more of a comfort thing than something of necessity.</p><p><br/>
 Even so, the fictional takes his part seriously as well. "Let me look at your neck." When Eve begins to mutter a protest he mock condescends, "Now, now. Let me see what that nasty brute did to you."</p><p><br/>
 Eve rolls her eyes and lets out a soft huff, but then suddenly his hands are on her again, this time so gentle that she'd scarcely believe they were the same ones that could easily have snuffed out her very breath only hours earlier had she been a mere mortal. </p><p><br/>
 Just as she is about to lean into the touch and admit comfort, Flynn enters the room carrying a tray with three steaming mugs of tea on it. "You two have gotten a bit too violent with this."</p><p><br/>
 Eve pulls away from James so that she can take her mug of tea, planning to utter some form of protest. It's all play acting, isn't it? Instead, she finds herself thinking back to earlier; back to how hard it had been to maintain her composure when she had broken James's nose and then to the concern he had clearly felt for her only minutes earlier. They may have been sworn enemies in the past, but now she hates hurting him and he hates hurting her.</p><p><br/>
 So instead of arguing with what she knows is the truth she looks between the two men she loves so dearly and makes a decision. Never again will her or Flynn as much as pretend to stage a fight with James. She has finally found the one thing in life, or in this case immortality, that is worth not fighting for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>